PROJECT SUMMARY Clinical trials are an integral part of MD Anderson Cancer Center?s (MDACC) mission. In FY2016, we cared for approximately 135,000 patients and enrolled more than 9,000 patients on nearly 1,000 interventional studies. MDACC has made significant contributions to the former NCI cooperative groups and the new National Clinical Trial Network (NCTN), including robust trial enrollment, scientific and administrative leadership, and mentoring early career faculty to participate in these important national trials. For FY 2014-2017, at MDACC, 858 patients were enrolled in NCTN Network group clinical trials, including 684 patients in therapeutic treatment trials resulting in an average of > 215 patients per year. Centralized coordination of NCTN activities at our institution has facilitated the development and conduct of multidisciplinary, innovative trials. This participation has led to opportunities for service through various NCTN leadership roles. Our institution has also sponsored talented clinical and translational investigators to apply for NCTN membership, provided mentorship of early career faculty, and encouraged applications for NCTN peer-reviewed grant funding. These activities have contributed to the success of the NCTN LAPS U10 grant as well as working towards the fulfillment of our mission of eliminating cancer in Texas, nationally, and globally through advances in cancer treatment, research and education. Our goals will continue with the newly proposed NCTN LAPS UG1 grant.